


Not Leaving Bed Yet

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry wants to tidy after their New Year's Party but Draco isn't keen on leaving bed quite yet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Not Leaving Bed Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Twenty-twenty_. An opinion that is acutely keen or perceptive.

“We need to get out of bed,” Harry murmured, nuzzling at the soft skin of Draco’s shoulder. “I’m not letting the Elves clean-up after that bloody party. _Merlin_. Whose bright idea was it to let Ron have free rein with the Firewhiskey? ‘Mione is going to hex me alive!”

Draco shifted underneath the warmth of his beautiful husband, entirely unwilling to move. 

“Hindsight is always twenty-twenty,” Draco replied, brushing kisses over Harry’s jaw. Bed was conformable and his husband was entrancing. “The mess can wait. Right now, I’m more interested in seeing in our new year with a _proper_ welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year xxxxx


End file.
